


The Substitute

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: An altercation with Yukari entangles Keine into the youkai's complex triangle with Eirin & Kaguya..





	The Substitute

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"What is a youkai like _you_ , without her horns?". 

The scathing comment stopped Keine in her tracks from going home after a scan through the clearing of the forest. The outskirts of the Bamboo Forest of the Lost were not as dense and she knew the area like the back of her hand, so navigating the place was simple. 

Sometimes, a stray villager would get lost on their way to reaching Mokou to receive help and tonight was one of those nights. 

She'd easily led them on the right path to finding her friend and was about to leave till _that_ grating voice floated across the air. 

Keine despised the voice, resented the woman it belonged to. 

Ever since the Imperishable Night incident 8 months ago, Yukari's presence around those parts had increased. 

Keine was well aware of the reason as to why that was which further accelerated her vehemence of rage against Yukari. 

The historian was still finding her footing with the prepossessing doctor that had surfaced. Whenever Eirin visited the village, Keine's eyes lingered on her like she was doused in an ethereal glow. 

Given her status as a being from the moon and a goddess, Keine was sure that said glow was actually there. 

But the idea of reaching past and allowing the aura to shimmer around her fingers, to touch Eirin both physically and emotionally, felt unnerving. 

Yukari was one of those reasons. 

Their relationship was a hindrance. 

So to hear the coy tone question her about her heritage, about a part of the person Keine was, slowly but surely made the woman lose her resolve; considering that Yukari had only said one sentence. 

"It makes me something that your mind cannot comprehend".

"Oh, how feisty" Yukari chuckled, her hand beneath her chin as she sat on her gap, "The memories of our encounter are still fresh in my mind from the night we met. Your love for humans as a half beast is admirable, if not slightly desperate". 

Keine spun around, glaring at the blonde, "I figured desperation is something you are awfully familiar with considering the way you are. Don't you have elsewhere to be? Some other poor soul to bother?". 

"Hmm, I doubt _Eirin_ thinks of me as a bother" the youkai smiled in a conniving manner, "Tell me, what does she make of your double life?". 

"I don't have to explain anything to you or her" Keine retorted, "Do as you please but stay out of my way" she finished harshly and turned away to walk home. 

However, Yukari was hell bent on crawling under Keine's skin as she appeared right in front of her through a gap. 

"We are not done talking". 

Keine halted back at the sudden appearance, " _What_ do you want, Yukari?". 

"Now, isn't that a good question" she toyed, her smile widening slightly to reveal her white teeth with canines peeking through, "I'll keep it simple, keep your distance from the doctor". 

"Or what?!" the half youkai snapped, "From what I have heard, she isn't as well taken to you as you might think. Sure you may have your history and encounters, but it means nothing". 

"You have _no_ idea as to the scale of her and I, half beast. Should you become a thorn in my plans with her, you know I can make you disappear with such simplicity".

They were face to face, staring hard as boastful browns collided with vivid violets. 

Whether the jibe had affected Yukari, Keine couldn't tell but she wasn't about to cave to the woman's threats. 

Eirin may have some sort of relationship with her but she knew that the goddess was also heavily involved with the princess she doted over. It was the perfect ammunition to shut the egotistical blonde down and dismantle her hold on her precious territory. 

She scoffed, "What of Kaguya, going to get rid of her too? Even between you and I, we both know that what Eirin has for her is untouchable". 

"She is the least of my concerns" the youkai replied, though the shift in her eyes proved that Kaguya was definitely still a problem when it came to reaching Eirin fully, "Dealing with you first is more convenient for myself. You are nothing but a youkai parading around in the skin of a human. It is despicable, quite frankly".

"Shut up" Keine managed through gritted teeth, "You know _nothing_ about me. Nor do you care for anyone but yourself so whatever this infatuation you have with me is, let it be. As for Eirin, _I_ decide what I want in regards to her". 

Yukari thought otherwise as she grabbed Keine by the throat, "Wrong again, half beast". 

The hold was still in its weakest so Keine managed to push Yukari away, the woman floating backwards over the ground. She stopped the fall and hovered towards Keine with the intent of restraining her. 

"Get out of my way!" she yelled and readied her stance to the offensive. 

Yukari in turn readjusted her parasol, her signature self assured grin reappearing on her exquisite features. 

"You'll have to make me, half beast". 

 

***

 

Keine stumbled into Eientei as quietly as possible, though not without being detected by Reisen's sharp hearing.

The gates barely made a noise and yet, the doctor's apprentice was there before Keine's bloodshot brown eyes could blink away the debris that rested near her eyelid. She clutched her stomach when a shot of pain strummed from the popped blood vessels that were seeping out of the wound. It was a futile attempt to hide it and the teacher figured it was the scent of blood which had alerted Reisen to begin with. 

"Keine? What happened?!". 

She quickly placed some form of technology Keine didn't recognise onto the ground and rushed to the woman's side, hooking Keine's arm over her shoulders.

Allowing Reisen to guide her into the building, she shared a brief summary as to how the lengthy wound spanning from near her hip to her stomach appeared. 

She hoped the fabricated tale was believable. 

"I-I had an encounter with a youkai. It was about to attack one of the villagers" Keine huffed as each step was arduous, "But she's okay". 

"That is a relief. Though you didn't get away unscathed by any means". 

Eirin's visage had appeared through the door, her features hardened whilst she assessed the teacher.

Keine gulped and kept her eyes on the lunarian, "Eirin". 

"Ah, master, should I take her to the clinic or emergency room?". 

"I'll take her to the latter" Eirin instructed, "Can you finish taking those to my storage room and then check Eientei's perimeters". 

Reisen nodded, handing over the injured woman to her master, "Take care, you are in good hands now" she reassured with a friendly smile before walking off. 

"Thank you, Reisen". 

"Come on, let's get you inside" Eirin said whilst ushering the woman into the building, "The injury is due to a youkai attack you say?". 

Keine winced, "Yes. It was a vicious one with a voracious appetite".

 _"She most certainly is"_ Eirin mused internally as they reached the ER area, knowing full well who was the perpetrator, "What kind was it? I am sure there are rules against an attack like this against humans. Perhaps Yukari can intervene?".

" _That_ won't be necessary". 

Keine's voice had turned as rigid as her body had, a change Eirin felt immediately by the mere mention of her lover's name. It clarified who was responsible for Keine's injuries and a multitude of scenarios went through Eirin's mind about what occurred. 

"Can you describe the youkai?". 

"There won't be a need to find it. Believe me, it'll rear its intrusive head soon enough" Keine answered with nothing short of sarcasm, "I'll be alright, really. I just needed to make sure the wound has not been infected". 

They'd reached the room and Eirin helped Keine onto the bed before instructing her to lay down. She motioned for one of the rabbits clearing up to assist her. 

From her first proper glance at the wound, Eirin could tell that Yukari had gone easy on her. The depth was hardly there, meaning the bullet just grazed by the teacher's skin luckily. She worked quickly to make sure it was cleaned up properly after cutting away Keine's dress at the stomach. 

"You made it here quickly enough to avoid that. This will sting a fair bit so bare with me" Eirin warned whilst dabbing the cut with an antibacterial solution gently. 

"It's just a scratch" the historian managed to joke, "I have had worse injuries from the kids". 

Eirin chuckled, "I am sure you have. You do a wonderful job with them from what I hear".

"Oh?".

"During my house calls, I hear many stories. Quite a few about yourself and how..loved you are. Both by parents and the children. It is charming". 

"They are being kind" Keine replied after inhaling sharply, "I, I have a lot to be grateful for in terms of them relying on me". 

Eirin glanced up and met Keine's tired eyes, "Hence why you end up like this on some of your patrols?". 

"No, tonight was.. _different_. I rarely have any encounters like this". 

Eirin could certainly gather that from what she was aiding to. 

It was a warning shot from Yukari, was what Eirin could deduce and it made her wonder about the injuries Yukari escaped with. 

There was definitely a fight, a volatile one. 

Eirin was aware of the obvious animosity between the two and the youkai's knack for digging her nails into Keine. 

_"She just cannot help herself"._

Keine's discomfort made the doctor feel even more guilty for her vexatious lover's actions. 

"Hold on there, Keine, almost done. Can you hand me the dressing, please" Eirin asked and was handed the apparatus, "I'll take it from here, thank you. You can call it a night" she smiled as the woman nodded. 

She bid them both goodnight and left the room, sensing something in the air. 

The historian focused on the lights overhead before switching her eyes to Eirin's face again, "Thank you for seeing me, Eirin, as unplanned as it was". 

"No thanks needed" she stated, "I'm just doing my job. Though, can you tell me who did this?" she asked again whilst pressing down the dressing carefully. 

"It really doesn't matter, I have dealt with it accordingly and I've already wasted enough of your time". 

"Keine, any moment spent with you is _never_ a waste for me". 

The words were conveyed with an intensity that caught the woman off gaurd, her face slightly flushing at the declaration. Watching Eirin's reaction, it appeared as if she was at complete ease about what she had just said which made Keine wonder how much Eirin had been thinking about this. 

About _her_. 

"Well, I suppose your reaction to that is my fault. I..have been meaning to get around to seeing you. Since the night we spent together when you came by". 

"I assumed you wanted to leave it at just one night" Keine said quietly, "Which is the reason I've never really brought us up, that and..".

"And?".

Eirin noticed the woman's jaw go tense for a second and it was a dead giveaway as to what she was thinking.

Or rather, whom. 

Not wanting to delve into anything further, Keine got up from the bed and smoothed her dress down. Her palm lingered over the naked area that was now covered by the dressing, the feeling of Yukari's wrath pulsing under her touch. As much as she didn't want to let this go, let Yukari win, she had to recover before the next conflict. The little flicker of hope that Eirin offered was more than enough for the half youkai and she wasn't one to look such a gift in the mouth. 

The mouth she currently wanted to kiss till she couldn't breath, till Eirin had to pump air into lungs her manually. 

The lips that were a breadth away now when Eirin placed her hands on either side of her. 

"Look, I, I'd better get going. Thank you again for-".

"Tell me who did this to you".

The piercing blue stare made Keine falter.

Eirin's commanding yet affectionate tone buried through her skin as she waited for an answer. 

"It doesn't matter. It was just a typical youkai is all". 

"You are lying to me, Keine. Tell me who it was". 

Tentatively, Eirin placed her hand on the top of Keine's arm and stroked the warm skin in a bid to ease the apprehension that was most likely coursing through her. She just wanted to hear the name, _her_ name, just to confirm. 

Eirin wasn't going to let Yukari off just like that. This was going too far, too extreme for her liking.

"Please, I won't let her harm you again". 

The admission made Keine's eyes widen, "You knew?". 

"Keine, was it her?". 

A stare off ensued for a few seconds before Keine gave Eirin what she wanted, _needed_ to hear. The hand on her arm had soothed her enough to slump forward slightly, her eyes resting on Eirin's chest rather than her face. She wasn't sure what expression the woman would be donning once she uttered her counterparts name. 

" _Why_ are you with her? She is nothing but trouble" she exhaled instead, "Why do you give her the time of day?". 

Of course it all made sense, everything Keine was saying about Yukari. 

Eirin couldn't deny that. 

But there was more to Yukari than anybody else saw and she wished one day, she could divulge the information to Keine. 

"We..have a very complex history". 

"History. I know a thing or two about that". 

Eirin laughed softly whilst threading her fingers through Keine's silver and blue locks, "You do. However, I don't want to let that deter anything we may have between us. Which includes making sure that _this_.." she motioned whilst placing her hand over the teacher's wound, "Never happens again. I'm sorry". 

"You don't owe me an apology at all, Eirin". 

Eirin carefully skimmed the skin around the dressing, "I do. I should have known she would have pulled a stunt like this. She..doesn't particularly take well to threats to her relationships".

"Maybe I can understand her possessive nature over you to a certain extent" Keine breathed out, revelling in the doctor's touch. 

"Not to a point where she attacks you. I won't stand for it, so, I will put this right. You have my assurance". 

With her eyes fluttering, Keine met Eirin's stare, her face up at an angle so that Eirin's mouth was adjacent to hers. 

" _You_ have _me_ ".

A shudder ripped down Keine's spine and it ploughed into her stomach when Eirin moved her hands up to place them beneath her chin. The doctor's tender fingertips gripped gently which made Keine open her mouth in a sultry manner as Eirin repeated herself. 

"You..have..me". 

She punctuated each word with a passionate gaze, her lips moving in so painstakingly close that the historian could feel them materialise on her own. 

"But what about-".

"No, there is _nothing_ else to the sentence. I promise, I won't let Yukari hurt you again". 

Not being able to bare it anymore, Eirin placed her lips over Keine's, her top lip over the other woman's lower lip. 

The sparks ricocheted throughout their bodies the moment their lips touched. 

It was as if every emotion they wanted to profess to each other came tumbling through the delicate yet damming kiss. 

Keine wound her arms around Eirin's hips while the doctor kept her palms on the sides of Keine's neck. They pulled each other as close as their position would allow them and without disturbing Keine's injury. All they sought out was to make their reconciliation happen after _that_ night permeate the air, which is exactly what was happening. 

They grabbed at clothing, lips were sliding over and against each other's whilst tongues kissed in a rapturous connection. 

Keine thought she'd passed onto the afterlife at having Eirin intertwined against her again. 

She wouldn't have thought she'd get to feel the woman's firm embrace, compassionate nature and emotions pouring into her for a second time. 

Their spontaneous night together when Keine visited a few months ago was _nothing_ like anything the woman had experienced before. She was in euphoria when the tales of their lives reached an unusual yet simmering pause, their eyes meeting and then, before they knew it, their bodies had forged into one. 

She kept replaying their love making over and over, wishing she could have Eirin surrounding her again. 

It had appeared that her wish was coming true. 

They were panting heavily when they separated, their cheeks rosy as they took each other in. Eirin hadn't removed her hands from Keine's face when the latter gripped her wrists. She squeezed gently, just to make sure Eirin was really there, that this whole moment had happened after her ordeal with Yukari. 

She couldn't stop her lips from trembling, but when the goddess smiled, Keine felt her mind melt. She admired the tenderness in her vivid blue eyes at the close distance and it merely roped Keine in further than she already was. 

As much as she wanted to speak, her throat clenched up due to happiness so her voice croaked out. 

"It's okay, Keine, I am here with you and I will be as long as you want me here". 

"I do, I have done since I first saw you after the incident. I'm just..".

"Don't worry about Yukari" Eirin quickly hushed, "We will work this out".

"Are you sure?". 

Giving the woman a reassuring smile, Eirin pecked her lips against Keine's again before pulling her in and tightly against her body. 

She felt Keine ease her grip on her nerves while she rested her cheek against her chest, allowing the doctor to enclose her safely. 

They'd deal with Yukari together in an effort to work their relationship out in a way where all _four_ of them could be happy.

"I promise". 

 

***

 

Yukari's hand clutched at the bedsheets when watching the scene through her gap.

Part of it was due to eavesdropping on the couple getting cosy in the ER area, the other was courtesy of what was happening between her legs.

The sheets missing from her torso returned over her when Kaguya crawled up Yukari's body and nestled on her naval.

"Breath, babe".

Yukari did as she was told.

Kaguya's provocative stare allowed the youkai to transfer her tainted energy from the scene in Eientei, to the orgasm that was coursing through her system.

Her hands twisted into Kaguya's dark hair as she kept her violet orbs on the woman who's lips were glistening and it wasn't just because of what she'd done.

The complication of Kaguya's relationship with both sages had become a little more fascinating with Keine's appearance.

It was thrilling to see how worked up Yukari was getting.

It was exciting to see how subdued Eirin was becoming.

A dynamic that was already painted to be messy had had another barrel of emotions poured into it.

Kaguya couldn't wait to witness what would entail.

Or how she would end up in the position she was in now with Keine.

"She doesn't have a place here, Kaguya" Yukari grit out as her thighs trembled around the princess's back. 

"Perhaps. But are you telling me you are _not_ the slightest bit curious about our sweet little werebeast?". 

"I have a feeling your curiosity has more to do with spiting your flame based pest".

Kaguya grinned after kissing the blonde's sweat sheened thigh, "You have me all wrong. I think Eirin's bond with Keine could be a good thing for us". 

"How so?". 

"She adds another flavour to the pot. Don't you wonder what she tastes like?". 

Yukari smirked whilst stroking her lover's hair, "Are Eirin and I not enough to satiate your eclectic pallet?". 

"Oh absolutely" the princess responded with ease after making a show of licking her lips far too erotically, "I just think it'll be good for us to keep her around. One, you can keep an eye on her. Two..".

Yukari waited for the second point as Kaguya was correct about the first. Having Keine in their folds would ensure better surveillance of the woman's activities and her access to the Human Village. 

Still, she was intrigued to know what the second point would be to seal the deal. 

Crawling up so that she was resting on the youkai's stomach, Kaguya slung her arms over Yukari's chest and looked the woman in the eyes. She felt hands encircle her waist, as did the long legs she was buried between not long ago. 

What she wanted was to sooth the steady rage building in Yukari's heart over the situation between Eirin and Keine. 

While she was intrigued to see the shift in dynamics, Kaguya knew that the affection which the three held for each other was genuine. 

She wanted to retain it, maybe even let Keine reach that level with herself. 

It would take time with Yukari, but Kaguya had spent enough occasions with the historian to know there was the possibility of something forming with them all. 

So Kaguya wanted Yukari to be aware that Keine wasn't a threat, at least she wouldn't be with the way things had transpired with Eirin. 

"The second point is that _you_ care for Eirin, Yukari". 

The words were said in a delicate tone, stripped away from any sarcastic or sultry nature. 

A way where Yukari would understand there were no hidden connotations behind it or the fact that there was nothing wrong in being protective of the doctor. 

"You care about her enough to let this thing with Keine happen" she continued whilst caressing her lover's jaw, "Am I wrong?". 

The blonde relaxed the pressure her mouth was working to contain a rebuttal which wasn't true. She wanted to deny it, _deny_ Kaguya was right about her perceptive nature but it wasn't the case. 

She did consider Eirin's happiness. 

"Apparently being right appears to be your forte". 

Kaguya chuckled, "Hence why I'm with you and Eirin". 

"Sweet talker" Yukari replied with a smile, "As for the-". 

"Use her name" the princess softly interrupted, "Eirin would like it. As would I. It'll be a good start to try and work things over". 

She opened her mouth to divert the request but easily yielded to the woman's sweet eyes. 

Yukari sighed after laughing, "If you insist, your highness. As for Keine Kamishirasawa, well, I can't promise you or Eirin it'll be simple for me to not want to make her fade away, however.." she continued and cupped Kaguya's chin, "I am somewhat flexible when it comes to acquiring a new pair of eyes". 

"And another body on you" Kaguya flirted as she kissed Yukari's thumb which was hovering over her lips, "But, I'll take it. You promise to play nice with our new toy?". 

"I will try. So along as she doesn't step on my toes about what I do with Eirin".

"The general population of Gensokyo is aware of _what_ you do with each other..and me".

Yukari's lips curved up in a salacious smile, "You seem so pleased about that". 

"I absolutely am. I like to mark my territory, as you know" she said as her eyes flickered to the bite marks on Yukari's neck, "So I'm looking forward to seeing how our new addition integrates into our circle. But only if you are okay with it". 

Leaning her face forward, Yukari placed a gentle kiss on Kaguya's forehead after sweeping the black fringe away with her free hand. The plumpness of her lips felt comforting for Kaguya as she closed her eyes before Yukari spoke up again. 

"Well, Gensokyo is a land where even the impossible occurs so, we shall see how it all ends". 

Even through their unconventional means of conveying their attraction, the three loved each other. 

Perhaps Yukari could learn to love the half human too, or at least tolerate her for the sake of Eirin. 

Eirin linked them all together like a chain.

Yukari locked the chain in place. 

With the new addition in their triangle, Keine's presence would either bring them together or tear them apart. 

Kaguya couldn't wait for the chain reaction. 


End file.
